pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Ketchum
Anthony Ketchum was married to Karen Reeves and had two children with her Lucy Ketchum and Ralph Benjamin Ketchum, but later moved to Kanto were he met his second wife Delia Ketchum and fathered Ash Anthony Ketchum and Alexandra Ketchum when they were born he went to help professor Oak at his lab as Oak was getting ready for three new trainers to pick up they Pokémon as he met Oak's 5 year old granddaughter Daisy Oak and his 2 year old grandson Gary Oak, as Anthony give the first Pokémon Charmander to 10 year old Red and Bulbasaur to Green, as Oak give the last Pokémon to Blue a Squirtle as they three friends left on the journeys to trainer they Pokémon as Anthony was walking home from helping Oak as he then picked up an Electabuzz who had got lost from his family after a group of people tried to get him as Anthony sent out his Pokémon Raichu, Venomoth and Staryu, as he then saved two more Pokémon form the unknown group as they had then left with out a single Pokémon as he then relocked Electabuzz's family as the Pokémon thanked him as Anthony got back home as he told his wife Delia and his two children Ash and Alexandra, as Ash was holding a Bulbasaur toy and Alexandra was holding a Charmander. One day as he was at work as one of Oak's helpers came running in as they had an injured Electabuzz as Anthony went outside to help as he saw that it was the Pokémon from last night as then healed the Pokémon up as Anthony went to take Electabuzz back as Anthony then left the Pokémon was following him back to the professors lab and to were Anthony and his family lived, As he was later told the Electabuzz was wanting to become his Pokémon in which Anthony then got out his last Pokéball and throw it at him in which he had caught him. He toke out Electabuzz to show his wife and kids in which Alex and Ash were playing with Electabuzz as Electabuzz would all was be by his daughter's side instead of Ash as he was to busy playing Pokémon as he wants to become just like his father, when they were on holiday in Unova as his daughter Alex got lost in a foggy mist as he sent out Electabuzz to go and find her as Electabuzz came back to show were he found her as Anthony saw as she laid on the floor being looked after by a Gothita who had found his daughter before Anthony's Pokémon as he looked at the Pokémon in which he studied the Pokémon as his daughter woke up as she saw her father looking at the Pokémon in which the Gothita turned to his daughter as it was wanting to stay with her until she has to say goodbye to the Pokémon as they had back to kanto as it would be Anthony's last trip and begin with his family as they never here from him again. Biography As he was growing he watched his mother look after more than one Pokémon as he grow up in Kalos along with his two best friend's Sid Tallon Netherwood and Tony Turner Pokemon On hand Category:Laura Clarke Category:Under Construction